This study is designed as an open-label safety study of GL701 (DHEA) in patients who have stable systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and who have successfully completed a previous Genelabs GL701 study (95-02) and who wish to continue treatment with DHEA. This study will evaluate the long term safety and tolerability of GL701 (DHEA) at doses of 100 or 200 mg/day in patients with stable SLE disease. DHEA may be an important regulator of the immune system by upregulating IL2 secretion by activated T cells.